


Shut Up And Dance

by Hepzheba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Stiles turns 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: It's Stiles' 21st birthday and he's going to get his man, no matter what.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 17
Kudos: 222





	Shut Up And Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBozSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/gifts).



> For LittleBozSheep for that sterek song fest. Based on the song Shut Up And Dance by Walk The Moon. 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely Beth for the beta (what would I do without you??)

_Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said you're holding back_

_She said shut up and dance with me_

~*~*~

Stiles looked at himself in the mirror, he looked good if he dared say so himself. 

“You look gorgeous,” Lydia said from her bed as Stiles did a turn to look at his ass in those dark-blue jeans that was hugging said ass tightly. 

“Yup,” he said, popping the P. Lydia laughed at him.

“Go get him, tiger,” she said and Stiles was going to do just that. 

He entered the club with Lydia, the others were already there, waiting. He went straight to the bar where he ordered a beer and showed his ID that showed that he was of age. Finally.

“Congratulations!” Scott called out when Stiles arrived at their table. 

They were all there, everyone except Derek.

Stiles felt the bitter beer turning sour in his mouth. 

“He’ll show,” Lydia said in his ear, but Stiles wasn’t so sure. Derek did, after all, not like gatherings of any kind, if it wasn’t to discuss the latest bad in town.

“Let’s dance,” Stiles downed his beer too quickly and pulled Lydia up to the dance floor.

They had been dancing for a few songs when Lydia smirked over Stiles’ shoulder.

“He’s here,” she said and when Stiles turned Derek’s weirdly-colored eyes scanned the dance floor, looking for something, someone. They locked on Stiles who danced over to the other man. 

“It’s my birthday,” Stiles sang and Derek rolled his eyes. 

“I know.”

“I’m twenty-one.”

“I know.”

Derek looked around.

“Stiles, what am I doing here?”

Stiles, bold by the beer, took his hand.

“Shut up and dance with me.”

To his surprise he wasn’t met by resistance when he pulled Derek over to the middle of the dance floor.

“Stiles, I don’t think-”

“Shush,” Stiles said and yeah, that was definitely the beer talking.

He started moving in beat with the music. Derek sighed, rolled his eyes and moved too. He was surprisingly good at dancing.

After a few songs Stiles dared to move closer and their hands brushed against each other a few times before Stiles interlaced their fingers. He didn’t dare look Derek in the eyes, but kept his eyes somewhere above the other man’s right shoulder. 

Derek pulled him closer by his hands and placed his hands on Stiles’ hips. They had danced around each other for ages but still Stiles was afraid Derek would back away now that the moment was here. 

Derek though, didn’t back away. He danced closer and Stiles was already half-hard in his tight jeans. Why did he choose such tight pants anyway?

“Stiles,” Derek said in his ear and Stiles nodded. “Look at me.”

Stiles shifted his gaze to Derek’s eyes. Derek’s eyes were dark, his pupils wide, and he smiled slightly, making Stiles’ breath hitch in his chest.

Stiles wet his lips with his tongue and Derek’s eyes dropped to his lips and stayed there, his brow slightly furrowed.

Stiles took one of his hands from around Derek’s neck (when had they ended up there anyway?) and smoothed the frown on Derek’s forehead with his thumb. He let his hand fall to Derek’s cheek and Derek leaned his face in Stiles’ hand, like a love-starved puppy, Stiles thought and almost giggled at the thought. 

Stiles did the bravest thing he had ever done then; he leaned in and kissed Derek. There weren’t any fireworks, the music was thumping, but the rest of the world kind of disappeared around them as they tasted each other for the first time. 

Derek pulled Stiles closer by his shirt and Stiles moaned into the kiss when he felt that Derek was equally affected by this as Stiles. 

Derek’s hands tugged at his hair and he abandoned Stiles’ lips to kiss his neck instead. Stiles gave him more room by leaning his head back as Derek’s stubble scraped against his sensitive skin. 

Someone bumped into Derek, making them both stumble and Stiles almost falling to the ground, if it hadn’t been for Derek catching him around the waist. 

“Sorry,” Jackson said with a grin, not being sorry at all. “Maybe you shouldn’t make out in the middle of the dance floor?”

He left and went back to the others. Stiles felt slightly dazed but smiled at Scott’s thumbs-up. 

“He’s right,” Derek said and stepped away from Stiles, letting his hands fall to his sides. Stiles immediately missed the warmth from Derek’s hands. 

“Yeah, we should take this someplace else,” Stiles said and Derek gave him a look he couldn’t decipher. “If you want to, I mean,” Stiles added quickly. 

Derek nodded slowly, then a boyish smile came across his lips.

“Shut up and dance with me,” he said and Stiles threw his head back and laughed.

“Whatever you want,” he said honestly and Derek took his hand and led him off the dance floor. Stiles waved goodbye to the others with his free hand and he guessed he had a ridiculous smile on his face as he followed Derek, still holding the other man’s hand.

They came out into the cold night and walked the short distance to Derek’s loft, still holding hands. 

They came inside and Derek turned to look at Stiles, who stepped out of his shoes.

“We don’t have to-”

“If your words is anything other than ‘we don’t have to have the light on while I sex you up’ then I don’t know what I’ll do!”

Derek snorted and stepped closer to Stiles. 

“Okay,” he said and kissed Stiles again, this time there were promises in his kisses. 

He pulled off Stiles’ shirt and led him towards the bed at the far end of the loft. Stiles fell down on the bed and Derek straddled his lap as he kissed Stiles deeper. Stiles’ hands found their way to Derek’s ass and god, it was a nice ass. Derek started to unbutton Stiles’ pants and his mouth fell opened in surprise when he realized Stiles didn’t wear any underwear. 

“The pants were too tight,” Stiles explained and Derek chuckled and stepped off the bed to pull the pants off completely. 

Stiles lay back on the bed, completely naked now and Derek looked at him. Stiles was surprised by how it didn’t feel awkward. Derek pulled off his own shirt and pants along with his underwear. He stepped out of the pants and slowly crawled up Stiles’ body until they were face to face. Stiles was acutely aware that Derek’s naked dick was just inches above his own. If he’d raised his hips just a few inches they would have touched.

Derek caressed his cheek, a weirdly tender gesture and Stiles leaned his head towards the hand. Derek kissed him then, tender and sweet, and Stiles ached to move is hips towards the friction he knew was only inches above him. He deepened the kiss and his hands found Derek’s hair and then traveled over his back down to that fine looking ass. Derek lowered himself over Stiles’ body and Stiles accidentally broke the kiss when their cocks finally touched. It was a glorious friction. 

“Oh, my god,” Stiles moaned and Derek chuckled into his neck. He sounded rather breathless too, though. “I’ve waited so long for this.”

“Yeah,” Derek agreed and moved his hips, creating more of that glorious friction. 

Stiles spread his legs and Derek’s dick touched his balls and then his hole.

“Oh, god,” Stiles swore because that was all kinds of new wonderful sensation.

“You like that?” Derek asked and Stiles nodded feverishly. Derek pressed his dick close to Stiles’ hole again and Stiles gripped the sheets tightly with one hand, the other fisting Derek’s hair, probably too hard, but Derek didn’t complain.

“Hang on,” Derek said and moved away from Stiles.

“No, no, come back,” Stiles said and made grabby hands. 

Derek chuckled. 

“Just a sec.”

Derek rummaged around in his bedside drawer and then came back with a bottle of lube. It was half-empty, Stiles noted and his dick twitched at the thought of Derek pleasing himself.

Derek put a generous amount on his fingers and let the bottle drop down on the bed before he crawled back towards Stiles. He positioned himself between Stiles’ still spread legs and kissed Stiles again. Their cocks touched and Stiles moaned at the sensation. 

“God, you feel so good,” he moaned.

“You’ll feel even better soon,” Derek promised and Stiles didn’t know what could possibly make him feel any better. That was until Derek’s hand with lube on the fingers slipped down between his legs and fingered at his hole. 

“Oh,” Stiles moaned and Derek chuckled. 

“Told you.”

“Do that again,” Stiles ordered and Derek pushed one slick finger inside, making Stiles’ back arch and his cock twitch and leak precome. Derek moved his finger and Stiles was soon a writhing mess on the bed. Derek moved to sit between Stiles’ legs, one hand playing with his hole and the other with his balls and cock. Stiles didn’t last long but came on a loud moan. Derek milked him dry and then started jerking himself quickly.

“Come here,” Stiles said and pulled at Derek’s arm. Derek obeyed without question and covered Stiles’ body with his. Stiles pushed Derek’s hand away from his dick and took it in his own hand for the first time. He didn’t have to jerk it for a long time before Derek was coming too, spurting white come across Stiles’ belly. 

Derek fell down beside Stiles and kissed his shoulder. 

“You’re amazing,” Stiles told him. “Like A+, would totally bang again.”

Derek chuckled.

“I should have known you’d be vocal.”

”What? No, I’m not… I might have moaned a bit, but...”

“A bit?” Derek said and smiled at Stiles.

”What? No, I was totally silent and-”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“I like it,” Derek admitted and Stiles beamed at him. 

“You do?”

Derek nodded, “And I like you. A lot.”

If it had been possible Stiles’ face might have split in two because he was grinning so much. 

“I like you too,” Stiles said and Derek kissed his shoulder before resting his head on it. “And after this, I like you even more. Like, who would have believed sex could feel this good?”

Derek chuckled.

“I know I’m not your first or anything,” Stiles said. “But am I the first guy you’ve been with?”

Derek shook his head.

“Who?”

“Just some random guys in NY.”

Stiles didn’t know how to feel about that. 

“No guy since we met?”

Derek shook his head. 

“And no one at all in the last couple years.”

”You’ve been waiting for me?”

“Shut up,” Derek grumbled, his ears turning pink, and Stiles laughed, delighted.

“I’ve been waiting for you too,” Stiles admitted and kissed Derek’s forehead. 

Derek hugged him closer and closed his eyes.

“What? Are we sleeping now? What about round two?”

“We’ll take that in the morning,” Derek said. “Now sleep.”

Stiles would have thought he wouldn’t be able to sleep, but soon he was fast asleep. Post-coital bliss was, apparently, a thing. 

~*~*~

Stiles came home around eleven in the morning the next day. His dad was in the kitchen, which was unfortunate because Stiles would have liked to change out of last night’s clothes before facing his dad.

“How’s age twenty-one treating you?”

“Good, all good,” Stiles said and tried to sneak off.

“Where did you spend the night? Or rather, with whom?”

“I told you, I would spend the night at Scott’s and-”

“Funny,” his dad said. “Because Scott called an hour ago and asked for you.”

Stiles froze. _For fuck’s sake, Scott, you had one job!_

“Besides, Scott doesn’t have a beard,” his dad said. 

“A beard?” Stiles asked in confusion and glanced at himself in the mirror in the hallway. His neck was red from Derek’s stubble.

“Yeah, about that. Did you know there’s poison oak in the forest?”

“So you’re telling me you spent the night in the woods?”

“No, I was at Lydia’s. We went through the woods and I tripped and fell. You know how I am, always tripping on nothing.”

“I know you do, son,” his dad said. “I also know a hickey when I see one.”

 _For fuck’s sake, Derek!_ Stiles swore inwardly and checked in the mirror, and his dad was right, there was a hickey on the left side of his throat.

“So I might have not spent the night at Scott’s...”

“I know,” his dad said. “Tell Derek to come over for dinner some day.”

“Derek? No, why would Derek-”

“Stiles, I’m not the sheriff because of my good looks, I know you’ve been in love with him since the day you met him.”

Stiles almost tripped on nothing, while standing still, which was quite a feat. 

“Just be careful,” his dad said and Stiles blinked.

“Like, use protection?”

His dad looked up at the sky, like he sometimes did when Stiles was asking dumb questions, as if he was asking Stiles’ mother for more strength to deal with Stiles’ dumbness.

“Yeah, that too,” his dad said finally. “But I thought more of Derek. He’s been through a lot.”

“O-okay?”

“Be careful,” his dad repeated and turned back to the newspaper he was reading. 

Stiles took that as his que to leave. He was so going to have a word with Scott. And tell Derek that they might have gotten his father’s blessings.


End file.
